


A Pitiful Conclusion

by MidnightPass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, How I felt when finishing the series, Introspection, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Spoilers, we die like...women?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPass/pseuds/MidnightPass
Summary: It should have been sad, but Akechi had the feeling that what he was about to do would be the only thing he'd ever done right in his entire life.(In which the detective prince makes his final choice in the boiler room, and Akira is left to his anguish)





	A Pitiful Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers for November and December!**
> 
> After having read practically every Shuake fic, I figured it's my time to pay back to the fandom.
> 
> This is my first fic, so feedback is very much appreciated!

Goro didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh hysterically or cry.

Here he was, after losing not only a fight to the Phantom Thieves with Loki at full power but his composure as well, defending -- no, _sacrificing himself_ for the very attic trash he had sworn to put down.

It was pathetic of him, really. Completely out of his comfort zone.

What was even more pathetic was _why_ he was doing this. Akechi would have said that he was doing it because it felt right, if he wasn’t sure he had no moral compass to speak of. So then, why? Surely, it wasn’t because of this schoolgirl crush of his toward Akira-- the pathetic reason he had been visiting Leblanc a lot more than he needed to. Before this, Akechi had no clue about his type. Now, it seems flirty bartenders with the awkward habit of rubbing their necks whenever they were caught sneaking extra sweets to him was just what was necessary to bring a certain Detective Prince to his knees. He could only imagine what would happen if Shido found out about this...

_Oh, joy._

Back to the matter at hand. It was rather serious after all, although somehow expected. He had always known about his fate. It seemed awfully suitable. Like how in movies, the villain always loses. And Akechi had been the villain his entire life.

Maybe that was why he’d kept everyone at an arm’s distance, making sure no one would be hurt or even care if he were gone. He would keep away, hide behind a myriad of smiles, and simultaneously do everything he could to stop Shido once and for all. At least that was the plan, before _he_ changed everything.

With one glance, Akechi was able to discern Joker -- no, Akira’s -- horrified expression. The normally devilish phantom thief leader, the only person who had managed to break through his mask and peer into his heart, had tears in his eyes, looking at Akechi with an expression that screamed _why, why was he doing this?_ Gunmetal gray stared into crimson, and Akechi wished with all of his heart that he had an answer to give to him.

Instead, he had a gun in his hand.

_As I thought, maybe crying’s more suitable._

Because as much as he liked to make fun of and complain about the current happenings… maybe this was unavoidable to begin with. Maybe him getting his happy ending was never possible. Yes, that’s how it was. This -- giving up his life for the Phantom Thieves he had sworn to kill -- was his last shot at redemption. It should have been sad, but Akechi had the feeling that what he was about to do would be the only thing he’d ever done right in his entire life.

With one last glance at man who meant far more to him than he had any right to, he shot the locking switch on the wall, sealing himself off from the Phantom Thieves. Then, he faced his shadow puppet and took aim.

 

Too many times, he had used this gun to murder innocent people.

 

_Click._

 

This time, he would finally do good.

 

“So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself…”

 

After all, he had someone he wanted to protect.

 

“Not bad.”

 

A squeeze, a bang, a horrible screech.

His legs gave out, his breathing slowed. The dull scenery was mocking the pitiful prince who had dared to hope for more. Akechi suppressed a self-deprecating laugh.

 

_Out of all places, why am I dying in Shido’s palace?_

 

Goro’s last vision was a mirror version of him bleeding out in disbelief.

His last breath was a sigh of relief.

His last thought was of the only genuine request he had made of the Phantom Thief leader, that he was certain Akira had read in his eyes right before the divider came down.

_Promise me, Joker_

 

 

 

_That we will meet again._

 

 

 

.................................

 

 

(For a while, he had been hopeful. Goro Akechi was one of a kind. Peerless as a detective prince, as a phantom thief and even as a traitor. The glimpses of the boy behind the mask that he had seen during late-night talks at Leblanc had been enough to permanently earn his adoration. And now, Akira couldn’t help but feel warmth spreading throughout his entire body. Goro Akechi was going to _join_ them, was going to _help_ them stop Shido, and gods was Akira glad, he was prepared to promise him _forever--_

 

Then, reality came crashing down.

 

One Phantom Thief leader was looking in horror at a divider that separated him from the greatest opponent he ever knew. In the very end, Akechi had only been looking at Akira.

Akira couldn’t make sense of it. He didn’t understand anything, didn’t want to understand either. His friends immediately urged him to go to Shido, because _come on, betcha that door is open and we can fight him now!_ \-- but Akira couldn’t move a muscle.

 

Because he had finally grasped the concept of happiness,

 

and he lost it the very same day.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I wasn't the only one who just had to take a break after Akechi had died. It's pretty brutal how they expect you to continue on exploring the palace like normal right afterwards.
> 
> Thank you for reading ^^


End file.
